Dearest Cullen Family
by banshee-boy
Summary: What happens when the Cullen Family is yet again interrupted by a mysterious somebody peaking into their house the day of Bella's dreadful 18th birthday party? What if they don't tell Edward? What happens when they leave?
1. Prologue

"Dearest Cullen Family,

Yes, I know you smell me, and there is no reason for you to get all riled up, see, I'm gone now. The reason for my visit was sort of a test for your home security system. Seriously, you guys, a newborn could have snuck in and taken TONS of stuff, and you'd have no idea, until you find out that they took your favorite pair of underwear.

So I took it as my personal crusade to perform some special spells on your house, only allowing your family, Bella, and of course, myself. That and the select few you invite into your extravagant home. So much better than Homeland Security and five times the customer satisfaction guaranteed, so I'm ecstatic to be finally meeting the Cullen family, make the lovin' tonight dedicated to me, since I am the one who risked her neck to go out of her way and protect you guys.

Your Super Secret Witch,

I.M.A. Ghost."

We all read the letter once, then twice, and a third time, trying to distinguish a possible double meaning, or a clue to who exactly waltzed through our house and wrote this letter while everyone was out getting presents for Bella, or decorations for her party tonight.

Everyone was silent, until Emmett opened his mouth with a loud, "What the fuck?"

Esme glared at him, "Emmett, language!" He quickly uttered an apology, before Rosalie burst from her silence.

"What kind of creature can up and come into a vampire coven's house, waltzes through our rooms, and decides to protect us?" She yelled.

Up until then, Alice had been on the couch beside Jasper, trying to get a read on whoever came into the house. She got up suddenly, with a piece of paper clasped in her right hand. "It's either a witch, or something we've never seen before."

She handed me the paper, and I opened it, and ended up staring at another letter in the elegant script.

"Dear Alice,

Yes, I know who you are, and I know about the extraordinary, and limited, gift that you possess. I also know that you gave this to Carlisle to read after the shock of coming up empty-handed lets up. Just to let you know, I know what you're planning, and I'm here to tell you-it won't work out.

By now, you'll hear Edward coming up the driveway with Bella. Wish her a happy birthday, and just know, I'll be watching you, and I'll see you soon.

Your Super Secret Witch,

I.M.A. Ghost

Whoever this was, was right on that account, by the time the last words left my mouth, the soft purr of Edward's Volvo was evident from my vampiric hearing. I pulled Esme close, "Everyone, keep this from your thoughts, Edward has enough to worry about." They all nodded, and I had enough time to pull up my thoughts about my opinion on a certainly new procedure of brain surgery when Edward walked in with Bella.


	2. Decisions and Surprises

? POV

I loved it when I caused chaos, ask any of my friends and they'll tell you, but for this 'mission' that I had brought in on myself, ignoring the pleas of my mentor and my best friends, it was really tough, considering I was still enrolled in SOTA, and I had little to no control of my rapidly growing list of powers, that and all the parts of my lineage that keeps on showing up ever since I hit puberty in the summer in between fourth and fifth grade.

I'm a third witch, third werecat, and the rest was all vampire; which is bad for me, because most creatures look down on mixed children, said that we were made to be feared, and I was pretty much ripped on at SOTA, what with ninety-five percent of the creatures there were pureblooded.

But with the Cullen coven, which probably had no idea that a school for supernatural races was even in existence, I was walking on pretty thin ice. NOBODY at SOTA talked about the Cullen Clan, but everyone was in awe of the coven that Carlisle Cullen created in a matter of decades. Having not only one, but three vampires with powers, it was unheard of, besides the Volturi, and they were the BAMF's of the vampire world.

With Jasper, they had a source for unexpected fighting, and a way of calming down anything they see as dangerous.

With Alice, they had a way of seeing into the future, seeing any form of danger, any sign that the Volturi were on the move. But her power was limited to choice. I had full-blown, mostly death resulting visions, and I had no idea what I was drawing until I finished. That's right I black-out, but I get EXCELLENT results.

With Edward, he could hear the thoughts of people in close range, and can know when they are thinking of attacking. That's how he knew about James and his plan about Bella. But with me, I can CONTROL minds, barreling down there defenses until they were my mindless slaves, doing and dying by my thoughtful command.

Then, I heard an unthinkable rumor. A pale, clumsy little human named Bella Swan had entered into their paths and captured their hearts, well, except for Rosalie's, and surprised even me the depth of the emotion that ran in the special bonds that the little human had with every single one of the Cullens.

This brings me to the little 'plot' that I saw pixie fairy drawing up: I didn't know the exact details, but the little fairy is cooking up something big, and results ending in a lot of people, human and supernatural alike, dead.

So I sat three feet from their window, masking my scent to hide my presence, when it suddenly hit me. Or hit both Edward's piano and the wall.

Jasper. Jasper ran for Bella, when, in the corner of my vision, I saw Edward's topaz eyes turn into demon-black, as blood welled from a paper cut Bella had on her finger.

_Jesus Christ_, I thought. _She and Edward are working together_._ All they ever wanted was her blood! _Before I could blink, Emmett and Rosalie had Jasper outside, and he was out of the perimeter before the next blink.

Another thought hit me, _they wanted him to feel guilty, what the hell am I witnessing?_ Soon I saw everyone leave the house except for Carlisle and Bella, who had to get stitches from the glass table Edward pushed her into, right before he practically threw Jasper into his Grand Piano.

When I saw him follow Alice into the opposite direction that Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett went into, I decided to follow them, guessing if they were going to talk about something dirty, they'd do it alone, away from prying eyes.

As soon as they thought safe, they stopped, and they turned toward each other with an uncanny look of evil in their expressions, before Alice spoke in a tone that reminded me of the evil Queen off of Snow White. "You did it! Now they'll think that it was Jasper's bloodlust, and they'll leave at your permission, we'll come back in a few days and drink the human dry! I can't wait! That blood has been tormenting me for ages!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands evilly. Before I could get over the shock of what she was saying, she literally jumped into Edward's open arms and started to suck his face like there was no tomorrow, and she wasn't married to Jasper.

Before I could hold back the sound, I gasped in disgust, but, thankfully, they were too occupied with each other that they didn't noticed.

_By the goddess Athena, _I thought to myself, _I'm going to have to kill Alice and Edward._


	3. Other Letters and Surprises

? POV

They actually left. All of them, every single Cullen, evil or otherwise, left the small town of Forks and Bella Swan behind in the trail of overheated dirt and greenery.

So I took it as my witchy duty to protect the unknowing human from two very thirsty vampires, driven crazy from their powers. So I waited in the dark of the forest, high in the trees above her small, curled-up form, until the werewolf alpha from La Push caught sight of her, then I left, jumping from tree to tree until I got to the tree line that surrounded Bella Swan's house., and you wouldn't believe it when I saw two familiar sights with flashlights.

Jasper's POV

The entire family left, while disgust, self-hatred, and depression threatened to drag me under. Alice refused to look at me, and kept her emotions on the down-low whenever she was around me, and Edward was no different.

And who could blame them? I _attacked _Bella. The small, fragile little human came into our lives, not an ounce of judgment in her, and I blew it with one tiny drop of her blood hitting the carpet. Carlisle and Esme didn't show anything, but their emotions came through their guard, highlighting their disappointment and worry. Emmett refused to ride in the car with me, hitching a ride with Rosalie in her MP3, leaving me to drive his Jeep up to Alaska, alone, while Alice rode with Edward in his Volvo.

I was the last in the long line of Cullens, while Carlisle and Esme rode in his Mercedes, Emmett and Rosalie drove behind them, Edward and Alice behind them, and me bringing up the rear.

I was lost in my thoughts, until a sliver of paper caught my attention on the dashboard in front of me. Curiosity got the best of me, and I pulled over, shut the engine off, and grabbed the letter, opening it to show the elegant script of the mysterious someone from before.

It read,

"Dear Jasper Whitlock,

"Fear not, oh great God of War, it may seem bad now, but your life is just now getting on with the show. DON'T SHOW ALICE THIS. It's, basically a ticket to your new, happier life without the fear of 'slipping up' again.

"To get down to it, I have a special ability that'll help with your bloodlust…but you're going to have to come back to Forks in the next three days. Don't make anyone, EXPECIALLY Edward and Alice, suspect where you're going. Don't worry about Alice looking into your future; you'll disappear as soon as you hit the highway. How'd you expect I got in and out without Alice seeing me?

"Now, with those 'special' thoughts you were having before picking up my letter, I should let you know it wasn't bloodlust that triggered your 'response'. I won't say more, but just to finish this up, I leave you with some advice: Don't trust Alice and Edward anymore. They're up to something that doesn't end well.

Your Super Secret Witch,

I.M.A. Ghost".

As I reached the last words, and her parting, unnatural chills crawled up and down my system. Then I unfolded the last crease, and she left a P.S.

"P.S. You should keep this out of you head for awhile, and get going, before they look back and see that you're gone."

I dropped the letter on the seat next to me, started the Jeep, and sped off to catch up with the rest of the family, curiosity warring with my earlier emotions, causing a dizzy sensation, but I kept my promise with my secret helper. I kept everything out of my head about the letter.

? POV

I walked up to the house with mixed emotions, right after it was safe and everyone left. I walked up to the door, and, nervously swallowing, reached up with my hand, and knocked on the door, and Bella Swan's father opened the door, tired as can be and worry conflicting with rage highlighting his features.

"Hello?" He said, and I looked at him with curiosity, then my anger snapped to the surface, and I glared at him.

"Charles Swan, how in the hell do you happen to be human?"

AN: Dum, Dum, Duuuuuu! What'll happen I wonder? Who is this person? Why so many question marks? AHHHHHHHH? What was Charlie? How does this person know Charlie? REVIEW!


	4. Battles and SOTA

AN: Thank you guys for the reviews! They bring me inspiration. So, keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing! Do we have a deal? Yeahhhhh! Donutssssss!

**Charlie POV**

** To have said that I was shocked was the understatement of the year. The woman in front of me was nothing like the woman I met at SOTA a couple of decades back. Her black, wavy hair was longer, and had purple highlights in it. Her baby-blue eyes were more of a navy blue now, due to her rage, but that hadn't changed. What had changed was what covered the fine, unmarked skin that she had when she was twelve, same age as me.**

** Instead of the pale, baby-soft skin, her arms, shoulders and neck was covered in tattoos dedicated to Athena, Goddess of War, and every inch or so was four slashes, indicating that she got into a were animal fight or two. But she still had on the necklace that Renee and I gave to her when we graduated from SOTA and the later, when we joined human high school here in Forks and met Billy and Harry. Then, after Bella turned five, she disappeared, leaving with her the turquoise bracelet that Bella now wore.**

** "Charlie, answer me, or I won't tell you what's endangering your daughter." She said, hands on her hips and her left eyebrow arched, and when I snapped up to look at her, I knew she knew that she won.**

** "Renee and I found a witch that could change us into a human." I said, opening the door, gesturing her inside, and, when she finally did, I closed the door, nervously swallowing before sitting on the chair closest to Bella, who was still passed out on the couch after she finally fell asleep about five minutes ago. SHE remained standing, looking at the pictures of Bella as she grew up.**

** "I couldn't change you back and you know that I was rated the most powerful Blend in our class, aside from Jacqueline Hastings, and she was a genius with spells." She looked at me as it dawned on me, "So what in the hell did she do to me?" I whisper-shouted, not wanting to disturb Bella.**

** "The most she could have done was give you one decade to be human." She said, growing rather fond of the latest picture of Bella, which was taken right before she came here last year. "Sorry Charlie, you and Renee just got punked."**

** "But we got it done when Bella was nine. Now that means that we only get one more year before we change back!" I whisper-shouted, again, because of Bella, who was still laying just feet from me. "Now tell me what's supposed to be endangering Bella. Is it that Cullen boy, Edward? I should have known…do you think Carlisle would mind if I tear his son to shreds? I could use some of that training that we learned at SOTA for once…" I grumbled, and silence from HER made me pause and stare at her. "What? Is he really?"**

** "Charlie, doesn't the Cullen family raise any red flags to you? Come on, use your studies at SOTA for this one, because obviously you've been letting Bella date a 'boy' that was born in 1901…" She said, placing the picture that strangely ended up in her hands back on the shelf, and sat down on the arm of the couch, by Bella's feet.**

** After that last piece of information left her mouth, I froze, and rage attacked my system. "Bella's been dating a god-forsaken vampire!" I yelled, and Bella stirred, making me instantly regret yelling, but I had to know. "Why did he and the family leave, then?"**

** "Before I tell you that let me tell you about the birthday disaster over at the Cullen house." She started off, and I managed to control my rage until the end of the events she witnessed, and she continued on to tell me about kiss fest that Alice and Edward had before coming back to the house, and my blood ran cold.**

** "Alice is in on it, too?" I asked, while my heart broke.**

** SHE nodded, "I'm sorry, Charlie, I know you liked the pixie." She nodded toward Bella, before saying "I should leave; she's going to wake up in about three minutes. I'll talk to you later, Charlie; I have to go and speak with Billy and request an audience with the council down in La Push.**

**? POV**

** After I left Charlie's, leaving him to swim in his thoughts, I went to the nearest car dealership, bought a 2010 Ford Mustang, and, after paying, drove down to La Push, to Billy's house, and smiled when I saw that he still lived in the same house, and I wondered where Shad-Sarah was, or where their children were. Last I heard Jacob, the youngest, was turning thirteen, and that was like…forever and a day ago.**

** The boy I saw as I parked on the street outside Billy's house didn't look like the four-year old boy I saw the last time I was here. The 'boy' I saw looked more like a twenty-year old man. I got out of the car, and the 'boy' looked up with a glare. "Who're you? Some sort of sales woman?"**

** "No, Jake, I'm looking for your father. Is he home?" I said, smiling sweetly at him, despite the fact of the rude introduction. **

** He frowned, before asking, "Do I know you?" Before I could answer, Billy rolled out—whoa, what? The Billy I knew didn't sit in a wheelchair! He caught sight of me, and a surprised but pleased smile grew on his face.**

** "Evangeline Carter: rated first in the class at SOTA! What in the hell are you doing in town?" he said, rolling down until he sat down beside me.**

** I smiled, "I would have came sooner, but I got myself into a rough spot…I came to request an audience with the new Alpha. Something's come up, and I need help. I know that they won't come by themselves."**

** Billy's smile disappeared, his face grew serious. "Jacob, go call for Sam," the 'boy' did it, and I stared after him, shocked.**

** "I'm sorry Billy; Jacob shouldn't have to live through this." I said, clapping him on the shoulder before walking up to the house after him, and he held my hand against him shoulder.**

** "Thanks Eve, with Shadow dead, and everything that's going on with Jacob and the pack…I really needed that, I try not to show it, but…it's a day-by-day thing." He said, opening the door, and rolled inside.**

** "How long has she been dead?" I said, sitting on the old couch.**

** "Awhile now…with the girls and Jake keeping me busy all this time, I don't have the time to keep track." He looked toward the backdoor, and five seconds later, Jacob came in with another equally built man, both bare-chested and the pack tattoo showing on their shoulders. "Sam, Jacob, this is my old friend Evangeline," he said, and I stood, shaking the one named Sam's hand, and the familiar heat sheared my palm.**

** "That heat thing still in the gens?" I asked Billy, who smiled, and I looked up at the male. "I thought your grandpa was the last alpha." I said to Jacob, who glared at me.**

** "I didn't want it." He said between clenched teeth, and I smiled at him.**

** "Me neither, and good thing too, my group went AWOL on our leader and killed her. Now the pack is ruled as a democracy." I said, and Jacob's glare smoothed out, and he nodded, going into the kitchen, probably for food. **

_**Werewolves.**_

** Sam turned to look at me, "So you're a werewolf?"**

** I smiled, "Think bigger than a wolf…I'm a Cat, but only part."**

** Sam frowned, "Part? Like you're of mixed heritage?" Jacob came back with a bag of Doritos, his mouth already full.**

** "Whaeresleaeroo?" he said, swallowing and saying it again, "What else are you?"**

** "Broom, Cat, and Fang." I said, making the younger males turned to Billy as if telling him to explain.**

** Billy sighed, "It's SOTA terms. It's only a fancy way of saying witch, were animals that turn into a member of the feline family, and vampire."**

** "What's SOTA?" Sam asked, yet again, to Billy.**

** "SOTA stands for 'School of the Ancients', basically, a school for supernatural races. But you can only go there until you turn eighteen." Billy said.**

** "Then why don't we or the **_**Cullens**_** go?" Jacob asked, snarling at the name.**

** I decided to take turn in this. "They reestablished Battles. Do you know what those are?" When they shook their heads 'no' I swallowed. "Battles are what Society does to lessen threats of students rebelling against the school…to simplify it; they put each group into an arena, and make them kill each other until one group rises victorious. I was part of the last one before they shut down the school. I ended up being the last one, because everyone underestimates Blends, that's what Society wants you to believe."**

** "WHAT! Why didn't your parents do anything!" Jacob said, bits of Doritos coming out of his mouth.**

** "That's the thing. The only way to get in…is to be the last of your line, or be abandoned on their doorstep, like I was."**

AN: Sooooo? What do you think? Too much? Too little? I promise that Alice and Edward's POV will come next chapter. Review enough and I may throw in a little red-head next chapter too! REVIEW!


	5. Charlie's DoubleBarrel Rifle

AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews! The next chapter is up, which shall include the people I thought should get a POV…since I kept you on the edge of your seat for around…forever…ENJOY!

**Alice's POV**

** Dark emotions swirled around my being, tightening my gut and burning my throat in the most pleasurable and tormenting way. **_**Just one more day, **_**I told myself, **_**just one more day**_**, and that sweet and decadent blood will be running down our throats. Nobody will suspect a thing, just like they've always had in the past, but we hadn't savored blood as much as we will with the feast that is Bella Swan. I saw the vision before we came here, and even got Rosalie to hate her, so that it would be less of a resistance, just in case the family mysteriously found out what we were doing.**

** "Alice," Jasper whispered from our doorway, a tormented look on his face, and I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes. My annoyance and disgust leaked out of my core and caused him to flinch as the emotions hit. "I know you probably blame me for us leaving Forks and Bella, so I decided to go away for a couple of days, to get my head on straight and try and get a hold of my bloodlust."**

** I looked down at my twined fingers and nodded, feeling the wind shift as he left, clutching a duffel bag in his hand. I smiled as the sound of the retreating sound of Rosalie's MP3 hit the road outside of our driveway.**

** As soon as he left my hearing range, I stood up and laughed, clapping my hands and jumping up and down. Edward appeared at my doorway, leaning against the frame, a huge smile covered his face. "We got rid of the final problem standing in our way. By this time tomorrow, our bellies will be full of the beautiful O Neg of Bella Swan. Do you have the note?"**

** I got it out of my jean pocket and waved it in his gorgeous face. "Ready," I said, attacking him, plastering him to the wall, grinning as I kissed him, "Everything is working out perfectly."**

** "Like it always has," Edward growled, gripping my ass and laid me on the bed, right before a vision hit.**

_**"A hooded figure stood over pile of Edward's ashes, the figure slowly turned over to me, and I couldn't move. 'No!' I screamed, 'Everything was perfect!' the figure turned, their face completely covered in shadow.**_

_** "'I told you Alice,' the figure said, ripping off my arm and tossed it into the still flaming pile of Edward's ashes, 'Your plans wouldn't work out. You now shall see: you shouldn't have fucked with me, Pixie.'**_

** When I came to, I was being held in Edward's embrace. "My love, what does this mean?" he asked, seeing the vision in my head.**

** "We have to drain her," I said, "Tonight."**__

**Edward's POV**

** She dragged me to my Volvo, after hastily leaving the note on the kitchen countertop. As I put the key in the ignition, a thought came to me. "Alice, what about our dear friend Victoria?" I said, seeing the evil smirk embrace her features and my gut clenched in response. **

** She opened her cell-phone as I drove down the driveway, hitting the highway a short time after. "Victoria, this is Alice Cullen," **

** Victoria's reply was a growl and a loud "What do you want,"**

** "We're having a little trouble, trying to drain our little Bella without being ripped apart, and I was wondering if that newborn army of yours is up and ready for action?" Alice said, smiling sweetly.**

** "How in the fuck did you know about my army?" She hissed.**

** "That doesn't matter; answer my god-damned question!" Alice yelled back.**

** Nothing was heard for five minutes before we heard something.**

** "What's in it for me?" Victoria asked with an interested hint in her voice.**

** Alice looked at me before replying, "You'll get to drink from her, too. All you have to do is help us." A long silence embraced her words, "Do we have a deal, Victoria?"**

** "Yes we have a deal."**

**Jasper's POV**

** I got to Forks in less than three hours, nervously drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, careful not to damage the thing, and drove up to the Mansion, seeing the living room lights on and cut the engine, getting out and quietly slid into the house. I hung my jacket onto the coat hanger right beside the door, having to turn around to put the expensive leather properly on an unused hanger. I turned back around to look down the double barrel of Charlie Swan's rifle.**

AN: What's Charlie doing at the Cullen House? Did you like me bringing in Victoria and the army? Just so you know, this was a couple of days after the last chapter I posted, just didn't want to confuse anybody. If I get twenty reviews before this Friday, June 4, I'll squeeze a lemon in the next chapter. But I want some clues on which I should do…Bella/ Jasper? Charlie/Evangeline? Evangeline/Jasper? COME ON! I need options!


	6. Trees, Bloodlust, and Occational Guests

AN: Thank you guys for the reviews and comments. So I have a special treat…..well, READ ON AND FIND OUT!

_**Previously:**_

_** I hung my jacket onto the coat hanger right beside the door, having to turn around to put the expensive leather properly on an unused hanger. I turned back around to look down the double barrel of Charlie Swan's rifle.**_

**Jasper's POV**

** "Jesus, Jasper, I was about to shoot your brains out." He laughed as he lowered the gun, reaching out with his hand, in which I shook out of respect for the man, while inside I snickered, so Bella got her no preservation for herself from Charlie. "Don't be smiling boy, this lights sparkle-people like yourself on contact." Charlie said, and nodded toward the staircase, "Bella should be waking up right about now, so let's go up there so you can meet Evangeline." He said, leading the way up to, surprisingly, my and Alice's room.**

**Bella's POV**

** I awoke in a dark room, and I got up, off the comfortable bed and turned on the light, enveloping Alice and Jasper's room with it. Everything was uncovered, and a chair was pulled up to the window, a crossbow leaned against the wall beside a leg of the chair, but what surprised me more than the deadly weapon was who was sitting on the expensive Oakwood and silk.**

** "Auntie Evie?" I asked, as I walked toward her, memorizing her long, black, and willowy hair, and her long, pointed ears that always reminded me of Santa's elves, and her full, pouty lips that would kiss me on the cheek at bedtime, after she told me a story about Elvin courts, and battles of princesses and goddesses lost in time.**

** I had reached her side before I even realized that I had moved, my hand outstretched to touch her, when a hand stopped my progression, and I looked up, shock weighing me down when Charlie looked down at me. "What?" I asked.**

** "She's communicating." He said, making me frown. I was shocked when Jasper appeared on the other side of me.**

** "To what, I don't see anybody outside, nor do I hear anybody?" he said, looking out the window.**

** "She's not talking to anybody. Obviously, due to the fact that her mouth isn't moving…she's more like hearing in on the trees' conversation." Charlie said, kneeling down beside Auntie Evie and gripped her hand, running his thumb in circles. **

** A huge silence engulfed the room, until a huge smile embraced her face. Charlie whispered her name really softly, and she snapped to look at him. She jumped when she saw me and Jasper standing next to him. Her smile then widened, and she stood up, "Finally, you're here!" she said, walking up to Jasper. "Now," she said, slowly reaching up with her hands to gently place them on his neck, making Jasper stiffen. She looked at Charlie, who nodded and walked me out of the room, and closed the door behind him. **

** "Let's go downstairs, I'm starving and Evangeline went to the grocery store while I brought you here." He said, tugging me downstairs.**

** "Does Auntie Evie know Jasper?" I asked, walking with him to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator, and sure enough, there was enough food to feed an army.**

** Charlie sighed before nodding. "How?" I asked, pulling out a half pound of meat, onions, tomatoes, and the needed spices to make hamburgers. When I got the pan going, I turned to him and said, "How does Auntie Evie know Jasper."**

** "I probably shouldn't tell you this, its Evangeline's story to tell, and soon, Jasper's, but I don't think Jasper even remembers her, and she was a big part of his life."Charlie sighed, rubbing his face. "If she wants you to know, then she'll tell you, other than that, just leave her be."**

** I nodded, and soon had the hamburgers done, one for me, two for Charlie, and another one for Auntie Evie if she wanted one. We were just sitting down to eat when she came down stairs, grabbed the remaining hamburger, and sat down next to me. She took a bite and then looked at me, swallowing. "Okay, Bella, I'm going to tell you some stuff that you might not believe, but it's a part of your heritage, so believe me when I say, it's full of odds and ends, but it's not full-on bullshit." I nodded, and she continued.**

** "You know that Charlie and I went to high school together, right?" she asked, and I nodded slowly, hamburger forgotten. "How old do you think Charlie is?" she asked, and I frowned.**

** "Charlie is thirty-six, just like Renee." I said, looking at Charlie out of the corner of my eye. He looked worried, but at the same time humor graced his features.**

** "Bella, don't faint on me, but Charlie, Renee, Billy, and I are over a thousand years old." Was the last thing that I heard, up until my lights went out, and I fainted.**

**Evangeline POV**

** I was listening in on the trees conversation, and was graced by some new information. **

_**They are entering the house, my lady, **_**the trees said in unison. **_**They are…angry now because nobody is there, so they are starting to…destroy the house.**_** So they're throwing a tantrum, pathetic excuses for vampires: the second they don't get their way they throw stuff.**

_**Anything else? **_**I asked them, and waited until they spoke.**

_**They are leaving the house now, my lady. **_**They whispered together, and I smiled, and was pulled back into reality by the soft tones of Charlie's voice. I looked at him for a second, before I caught sight of Bella and Jasper standing next to her. My smile widened, and I stood, walking up to Jasper and saying, "Finally, you're here!" When I made my way to him, I reached up, saying "Now," while I enveloped his throat with both of my hands, causing him to stiffen. I looked behind me at Charlie, who nodded and left the room with Bella.**

** "Calm down, Jasper, I'm giving you what I promised." I said, "I'm always true to my word."**

** "What are you going to do?" he asked, "Who are you, and how do you know me?"**

** "Come on, I've been the one helping you for the longest time." I said, and my hands started to glow with the healing energy that I needed for the job I was doing. **

** Realization hit, and his butterscotch eyes widened. "You're I.M.A. Ghost?"**

** "Yes," I said, "I'm that and so much more, Jasper. I'm your—" Was all I could say before he passed out on me. "By the balls of Zeus…" I muttered managing to place him on the bed, and making my way downstairs, catching sight of Bella eyeing me while I grabbed a plate, and then a chair next to her.**

** I took a bite and swallowed, before asking her, "Okay, Bella, I'm going to tell you some stuff that you might not believe, but it's a part of your heritage, so believe me when I say, it's full of odds and ends, but it's not full-on bullshit." She nodded, and I continued.**

** "You know that Charlie and I went to high school together, right?" I asked, and she nodded slowly, hamburger forgotten. "How old do you think Charlie is?" I asked, and she frowned.**

** "Charlie is thirty-six, just like Renee." she said, looking at Charlie out of the corner of her eye. He looked worried, but at the same time humor graced his features.**

** "Bella, don't faint on me, but Charlie, Renee, Billy, and I are over a thousand years old." That was the last thing that I could say, up until she fainted.**

**Charlie's POV**

** I caught Bella before she fell out of her chair, and I looked up to see Evangeline's grim expression. "She took it better than I thought she would." She said, picking up her empty plate and threw it in the trash can that she bought today.**

** "She fainted, Evie." I said, carrying her up the staircase and into one of the unused bedrooms, vampires and their need for rooms. Just as I pulled the covers over her, I leaned back up and came back outside, to where she was, leaning against the door-jam of Jasper's room, and I walked beside her, looking in to see the vampire in question passed out on his bed. "I thought his kind couldn't sleep." I said, feeling a frown coming on.**

** She nodded before she spoke. "It's a side effect to what I did to him."**

** I knew immediately. "You took away his bloodlust." I said, and she nodded, turning to look at me. "I'll take the first watch." She said, walking into the room and grabbing her crossbow, walking over to sit next to Jasper, and started to stare out the window, muttering below her breath, soon, she'll be absorbed into the talk of the trees, her being a little bit fairy as well, and I walked downstairs, to sleep on the couch, when a knock sounded on the door, and I paused, before Evangeline raced down the stairs, a huge smile on her face. "The trees told me," she said to the shock on my face, before she opened the door, revealing…**

AN: OOOOHHHH! Who's at the door, what is Evangeline to Jasper? These are the questions that puzzle me…Sorry I couldn't squeeze in a lemon. It seems too early for either of them. Who was at the house? Where is the house? Ask me questions and I'll answer them!


	7. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

AN: (tear) I thought you guys would make more reviews. I'm holding the next chapter captive, until you give me ten more reviews!

Chapter: Please, save me!

Me: Shut up and WAIT!

Chapter: Please! Before she kills the hope of me being read!

Me: (laughs evilly) they won't save you, and that sounds perverted.

Chapter: I know, that's why I said it, to break the ice…SAVE ME!

The next chapter you get a LOT of people showing up…possibly the Cullens? Oh, and I decided to put in at least three more characters…that I made with my own IMAGINATION! Review 10 more times and you shall find out who.


	8. Meeting, Training, and Finding a Wife

_Previously: __**I walked downstairs, to sleep on the couch, when a knock sounded on the door, and I paused, before Evangeline raced down the stairs, a huge smile on her face. "The trees told me," she said to the shock on my face, before she opened the door, revealing…**_

**Evangeline POV**

** Charlie had just left the room, and I petted Jasper's curls out of his face, smiling at the facial features that he got from his father. He looked exactly like he did when he left at seventeen. But he looked around twenty, with a deceiving pixie as a mate, and ashamed of his bloodlust. **_**'My lady,'**_** the trees whispered, **_**'a couple is at the door, and the wolves are on their way over.'**_

__**Peter and Charlotte, I smiled and quietly left the room, running down the stairs and opening the door to the couple, before I explained to Charlie's surprised face. "The trees told me," Charlotte embraced me when I opened the door, while Peter said behind her, "I had a feeling you needed us, but why at the Cullen house?" he smirked at Charlie's expression. "Where ****are**** the Cullens? I have to have a couple of words to Jasper about his reluctance to see us."**

** I rolled my eyes, pulling away from Charlotte and stepping to the side to let them in, saying, "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are on their way here, Jasper got here about thirty minutes ago, and I'll tell you where Alice and Edward are when everyone is here." **

** "Did you tell Jasper yet?" Charlotte asked, hope gleaming in her eyes, and I caught the double meaning.**

** "No, Char, to both." I said, leading them to the living-room, where Charlie still sat, and Peter smiled to him, before seven wolves entered the back door. All of them stiffened at the sight of the couple's red eyes, and it was only Seth that was brave enough to shift back into a human and offer Peter a hand in greeting. **

** "Hey, I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater." Peter shook his hand, smiling.**

** "I'm Peter, Peter Whitlock, and this is my significant other Charlotte." That was when Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs.**

** "Peter? Charlotte? What are you two doing here?" he said, rubbing his eyes from sleep.**

**That was when the doorbell rang, and I opened the door to Billy, a tense Jacob, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie walked into the house.**

**Carlisle's POV**

** Everyone was silent, and a female with long, black hair and baby-blue eyes clapped her hands together. "Okay, meeting time. Cullens, you know the pack, Billy, Peter, Charlotte, and Charlie, I'm sure you have no idea who I am, correct?" **

** We nodded, "What are you doing in our house?" I asked, drawing Esme close to me.**

** "My name is Evangeline…or 'I.M.A. Ghost', you know, the person who came into your house, left a letter, and put a whole bunch of protection spells around your house to just have them wasted!" She was screaming by the end of her speech.**

** "Seriously, Evie, you'll wake up Bella," Charlie said, and leaned into her ear, "and you know Edward made them leave, it was part of their plans."**

** Emmett chose then to speak, "Speaking of which, where is Eddie-boy and Pixie?" He said, frowning at the wolves, now all in human-form. "And what are they doing here? Why is Bella here? Answers, people, I need answers!"**

** "Okay," she started, "Edward and Alice are ten miles to the north with Victoria and a huge newborn army, they are here to help, and Bella is here because this was the last place they'd look." She pointed to Peter and Charlotte. "They just got here, and Jasper a half-hour ago." She inhaled. "Any more questions?**

** "Why are you helping Bella," Esme asked with confusion in her eyes. "And why are Edward and Alice with Victoria?"**

** Evangeline looked to Billy, who nodded and wheeled forward. "They needed help getting to Bella and draining her."**

** "Shut up, Edward and Alice love Bella." Esme said, venom pooling in her eye.**

** "Esme, I've Seen it. I've witnessed the trail of destruction they leave behind in their wake." She handed Esme her phone, "Press two,"**

** She did, and Alice's voice echoed off the walls of the silent room. **

_**"Where the fuck is she?" Alice.**_

_** "Calm down, maybe she's in her room, now be quiet before you wake her." Edward.**_

_** "I don't hear a fucking heartbeat! I.M.A. Ghost already knew and got to her before we could!" Alice.**_

_** "At least the family doesn't." Edward.**_

_** "I guess we're going to have to wait a few days, come on, let's go meet up with Victoria, the sooner we do this the sooner we get to Bella." Alice.**_

** It went BEEP! Then silence, all that was heard was Esme's quiet sobbing, before Evangeline stiffened. "It's happening," she whispered, "In only seven days."**__

Three Days Later

**Jasper's POV**

** "Since we are being forced to fight newborns, Peter, Charlotte, and I are going to teach you the basics about fighting them," Evangeline raised her hand, a straight face set in. I rolled my eyes before saying, "Yes, Evangeline?"**

** "Me and Charlie can help." She said, a huge grin erupting on her Elvin face.**

** This made everyone frown, except Bella, whom was at school being watched over by a few of the younger wolves. "Charlie can fight?" Esme said, cocking her head to the side with interest.**

** "Of course I can, didn't anybody tell you? I'm IMMORTAL, which means I get the cool gadgets and super-awesome powers that you guys have." A ticked off Charlie said.**

** "What are you?" Emmett said, a smirk finding its way onto his face.**

** "I for one was a soldier of the Dagda." Charlie huffed.**

** "What's a dagda?" Emmett asked.**

** "The Dagda is a Celtic god of protection, like Zeus is to the Greeks; he was the 'father-figure' of all the Celtic gods." Evangeline took over, and cut to the chase. "Now, shall I show you my skills oh Great One?"**

** I rolled my eyes again before continuing. "Fine, come on, let's see what you got."**

** "Oh, I don't need an opponent, Jasper, just let me have some room." We gave her what she needed, and she took a deep breath, before striking out with her hands, sending a huge wave of air toward Emmett, sending him through the air, and across the distance of half a football field. **

** He stood up with dirt in his hair, and his shirt ripped up from impact. "Cool!" he said, with a grin on his face, running back to stand in front of Evangeline. "What else can you do?"**

** Evangeline looked over at the waterfall at the edge of the meadow. She put her hand out to it, and a stream of water came, rushing toward her. When it made it to the duo, it curled around them, making a huge wall of protection around them, and it spun faster and faster, until suddenly the red-orange of flames, exploded from within, evaporating the water into air.**

** When the air cleared, there stood Emmett and Evangeline, unscathed, and with huge smiles on their faces. "That was fun, so fire, water, air, can you do earth?"**

** She nodded, her palming glowing, "Step back Emmett, unless you want to have a tree trunk shoved up your ass." He did, jumping back at least ten feet before Evangeline struck down with her palm, making the ground beneath her tremble, before a Weeping Willow sprout from the ground, right where Emmett had been about a minute earlier.**

** Everyone but Emmett was silence, Emmett was muttering beneath his breath, "I wish I could do that, that would be so awesome."**

** Then the wolf, Seth, said with a laugh, "This is going to be over before we know it with her on our side."**

**Billy's POV**

** I was waiting for Jacob to come home, and when the door creaked open, I thought he finally was, until Evangeline's honeysuckle and rose sent drifted towards me. "What are you doing here Evangeline, aren't you supposed to be training with the others?" I said, rolling toward the front door, and froze at what I saw, the woman who was with Evangeline was supposed to be dead, she was suppose to be six feet under, but here she was, a light tan embracing her skin, and a small smile on her angelic face.**

** "Is that anyway to greet your wife, Billy, come on stand up." Evangeline said, a dark, playful gleam in her eyes, and before I knew it I was standing, and in the arms of my imprint.**

** She was sobbing, and pulled the thick mass of hair that she always had up to my nose, inhaling her scent. "Thank you Evangeline." I said, but the woman in question was gone, and I smiled, "Come on Shadow; let's wait for our son to come home."**

AN: One new character down, two more to go, yes, thank you for the reviews, and the joy of writing is there, I just like to know if I'm doing all right, or if I'm doing something wrong. I needed input! Thanks for going over the limit of requested reviews. I love my fans and all the reviews are positive! Any questions that you want answered, just review and I'll answer them in the next couple of chapters.


	9. Author's Note 2 Block

AN: Sorry to say this…but I am having major writer's block for this story…so while I untangle my thinking well, please…read and review my other story :My True Mate. Luvs you guys a lot and your reviews! I promise as soon as I have it planned out, the new chapter will be on the page! Give my other story a chance!


	10. Two Additions

Billy's POV

She looked exactly like I remember, but at the same time so different. Her black her, always worn short, was now almost to her knees. She looked tired, worn out and ready to jump at the slightest noise.

"Shadow? What happened to you? We all thought you were dead." I gasped as I led her to the couch we bought when we were married.

"Billy I did something bad, and had to go away for awhile. Don't ask, because I'm not going to tell. The thing is, I'm home, and I'm never going back." She whispered, gripping my face gently, and smiled. "Still have that amazing stamina?"

My Beast stirred at her words. "I don't know, I haven't been with anyone since you, so…"

"Billy, let's go to our bedroom, okay?" She laughed, while tugging me toward the bedroom.

Evangeline's POV

"Again!" Emmett yelled, and Charlie huffed as he watched Emmett get up fifty yards away from him, for the thirtieth time.

"Emmett, stop and take a break, you don't want to—" Charlie started.

"I said again!" Emmett hollered.

"Emmett, why don't you come over here and spar with me." I said, and he smiled, zapping over to where I stood, stopping in front of me. I looked over to Jacob. "Hey dog,"

He turned, as well as the pack, "Yes, bloodsucker?"

I frowned, "Well that's not a nice thing to say, I'm only trying to save your sanity. Don't go home till after six tonight."

"And why would I do that?" he huffed.

"Your dad's very…busy." I said, turning to Emmett when Jacob's face turned a shade green.

Emmett busted up laughing. "Dude…your dad's getting laid!"

Carlisle frowned, "Isn't Billy in a wheelchair?" That question made everyone in the clearing stop what they were doing.

Charlie glared at me, "Evie?" he muttered, which caused me to back away with my hands risen in a defensive manner.

"I didn't do anything Charlie, it was Shadow." That comment made Charlie stop.

"She's dead," He stated.

"Who's Shadow?" Jacob asked.

"Your mother," Charlie and I said in unison, then I spoke up, "She, turns out, just got into a tight spot with the Council and got sent to the Tomb for a couple of years."

Charlie then frowned, "She infects, she doesn't heal."

It was then my turn to frown, "Oh yeah…then who did it? I don't have that type of power."

*-*Later that Night*-*

Newborn POV

"I can't believe you just did that, we're supposed to be looking for the girl, not be making happy endings." My brother spoke, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"It's not like it matters—" I started, but he spoke over me, gripping my shoulders to get his point across.

"I'm serious, little sister; remember what happened to the other two who didn't get any information about the human?" he gripped my face. "Victoria killed them, and she will do the same to us if we don't find out where the hell the girl is."

I smothered a whimper and nodded, wishing I could cry. "Okay, I understand. Info on the girl…info on the girl."

He smiled, "That's it, little sister, we'll get out of this, I swear." I nodded and he continued. "Now, use that power that you showed me yesterday."

I stood, pointing toward the highway, and started to twirl my finger in small circles, and while I did that, in my mind, the image of a banged up pick-up truck coming onto the driveway entered. Inside were the girl, and two Native American boys around my age, in which the Pixie fortune teller and bronzed-haired mind-reader said were werewolves.

"I still don't understand why I can't drive myself to and from school and work, not to mention being watched over like a five-year old." I heard the girl say, and the boy in the passenger seat snorted.

"Bella, I know, but Sam ordered us to, and you know about Alpha's orders." He said.

She sighed, "I know Brady, but still." I stopped, because they were in ear-shot and eye-shot.

"It's kind of unnerving…her acting all normal even with two young werewolves in the truck with her, and her going to a house swarming with our kind." My brother spoke. Before turning to me. "Come on, we should be getting back to camp."

"But you won't be heading back," A male voice spoke from behind us, just as four males grabbed us.

Both of us struggled to be free, until I heard a voice, soft as honey and rough like the time I got into dad's whiskey and couldn't stop coughing. "If you don't stop struggling, we will take you apart and burn the pieces."

I stopped immediately, but my brother wouldn't, "Coal, stop."

He stilled when a woman with black hair and blue eyes walked out of the trees with a blonde vampire in a doctor's coat. The doc came up to me first, tilting my head up to look at my eyes. "Newborn," he said softly, turning to Coal, "Both of them." He said, before turning to another blonde guy beside the guy that spoke first.

They both nodded, and walked up to us in a manner similar to the way my dad walked. So that meant that McDreamy was in the army. "Don't fight us and we won't kill you, try and kill Bella, the human, and we will not hesitate to kill you. Got that?"

I nodded, and Coal did nothing. The woman walked up beside McDreamy, and took a hold of the locket I had around my neck. She opened it and gasped. "We should take them back to the house to get some answers."

We were led back to the monster sized mansion that we came across yesterday.

As soon as we walked into the house, Bella was in the kitchen, and I looked wide eyed as Coal caught wind of the smell and snapped. The female saw this and zapped to stand in front of him, placing a hand on his throat as a huge guy vamp took Bella up to the third floor.

When Coal snapped, every vamp and wolf zapped to my brother's side and helped hold him down. When the first guy from before tried to get a grip on his head, I knocked him out of the way and sent a wave of power at Coal's throat, eliminating the blood-lust once and for all.

He started up at me with wide eyes filled with gratitude. "A little too late don't you think Sil?" he said, swallowing a nervous laugh.

I shrugged, and helped him stand up, and the woman from before jumped to stand between us, "Yes?" I asked at the wide smile that took up her face.

"You were the one that healed Billy?" she gushed, and I paled.

"Nobody's suppose to know about that." I said, backing away slowly, bumping into the war-dude.

"Well, since that's taken care of…Emmett! You can bring Bella back down." The female yelled, and I turned to walk to the unoccupied chair in the living room, being quickly followed by the guy I bumped into, then the rest of them a couple of seconds later.

Once we were all situated, a woman with caramel-covered hair and the topaz of their diet, started. "Okay, let's start easy…what are your names?"

Since Coal refused to look away from Bella, I spoke for him. "I'm Silver, and that's Coal."

The female from before placed a hand on mine. "She's telling the truth."

McDreamy spoke up, "When were you guys turned?"

I, strangely, couldn't lie. "August twenty-eighth, I remember because it's my birthday."

The mom-figure spoke up "How old are you?"

"Coal's nineteen, I just turned eighteen." I said when Coal didn't speak up.

"Are you in Victoria's army?" The Alpha said, with his arms crossed, as a matter of fact, I was being surrounded by the wolves as Coal was being surrounded by the coven.

"Yeah, we were supposed to be the new scouts since Victoria killed the other two in a tantrum when they came back empty-handed." I paused before I continued. "We're on our first mission, guess all those precautions dad taught us about didn't really come in handy when your enemy has acute hearing."

Coal snorted. Finally breaking the contact that he and Bella refused to let go, causing Bella to blush when she realized what she'd been doing. The doctor spoke up, "Well, your control is exceptionally well for someone of your age."

I grinned, "Why thank you, I try really I do." I said sarcastically, causing the doc to smile.

"Well, I'm Carlisle; this is my mate Esme, our 'children' Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella. Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's friends. The Pack is Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady. Also there is Evangeline, Charlie, and Billy, whom isn't here." He listed off, pointing to the people as he went, and I nodded when he finished.

"That's a lot of people." I said, making the one named Emmett laugh. "And I need a hunt, so…who shall follow me to make sure that I don't kill someone?" Deep down I really wanted it to be Jasper, and when he immediately jumped up, I did a little happy dance inside my head.

I followed him out of the door, watching his butt move with a big smile on my face.

AN: Thank you…thank you…the webbing is finally gone, so enjoy and don't forget to review, people, review!


	11. AN: About the Reviews

AN: Thank you for the reviews, but seems as though only two people have reviewed since the new chapter came out, I have come into a dilemma… give me 15 more reviews by Tuesday, then I'll post the next chapter…where Bella might or might not find out how Evangeline knows Jasper…ooooooo! Scary…..review and find out!


	12. The Battle

Evangeline's POV

We were all lined up, with the wolves ready to cut off any chance of escape. Silver was beside Jasper, hands clenching and unclenching in both impatience and nervousness, but when Jasper placed a hand on her arm, she stilled and smiled up at him. Coal and Bella were in the mountains, with a wall of protection that wouldn't go down unless I was taken down in the fight.

Charlie stood beside me, with Billy and Shadow on my other side. "How far away are they?" he asked.

The trees told me the answer, "Three yards away," I said, and everyone crouched in answer to my reply.

Three seconds after that, the first wave of newborns entered the clearing, and when we started to run toward the enemy, I lit the first row on fire, eliminating them forever. I caught a flash of bronze as Edward came into the clearing, smashing into Jasper as Alice slammed into Silver.

"Hello _brother,_" Jasper snarled, "Let me introduce you to your death," he said, gripping Edward's head in his arm, getting prepped to rip off his head, when Edward smiled, making Jasper pause.

"Better check on your female," Edward said, making Jasper snap to look at Sliver, whom was underneath Alice, trying to get as grip on Alice's head, before Edward took the open opportunity.

"NOT MY SON, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, making a wall of earth separate him and Jasper, just as Alice was thrown across the clearing by Silver.

She got up and looked at Jasper, "Don't worry about me, deal with him,"

Jasper nodded, lunging at Edward and flying into the huge boulder in the middle of the clearing.

I looked for Charlie, and when I heard his laugh, I saw him in a loose circle surrounded by newborns. "Do you want some of this?" He yelled, "Come on and try!" He yelled, ripping off all of their heads when they lunged for him one at a time.

Then I felt a burn on my shoulder, and I automatically combusted into flames, hearing the screams of the newborn as they were reduced to ash, before heading toward where Bella and Coal were, having a bad feeling in my stomach when I didn't spot Victoria or her helper.

Sure enough, when I spotted the campsite, Victoria and the male were epically failing, trying to get to Bella and Coal, whom was snarling in anger and fear, keeping Bella behind him.

I snuck up on them, ripping Victoria's head off and lighting her on fire before turning to the male, which was where I lost all sense of logic. "Well…hello hottie."

He had frozen too, and at my remark, frowned while a grin erupted from his face, "Aren't you going to kill me?"

I tilted my head to the side, "If you prove your allegiance to me, and you don't kill Bella, I'll make sure you stay alive."

"How do I prove my allegiance?" He asked, and I noticed that he really wanted to.

I smiled, "You kiss me."

Silver's POV

The pixie and I were still sparring, and with no sign of prevail for either of us, we began to circle one another while I tried to remember the special moves that Jasper had taught me.

"You do know that he only wants you because I left him, don't you? He doesn't really want you, you're a substitute for me." She taunted, making me sigh in frustration.

"Seriously, trying to bring down my confidence like some sort of schoolyard bitch won't stop me from ripping off your head. Besides, Jazzy likes women where he doesn't have to get a stepstool just to kiss them." I said, making her fly at me, which I only had to step to the side for her to miss me.

"HE'LL NEVER BE YOURS!" she snarled, before flashing over to me, and, to late for me to tell, gripped my head in between her hands. Trying to counter-act her, I brought my legs up to wrap them around her head.

A little while later of trying to get the upper hand, I heard a tear of glass as Alice managed to get an inch closer to ripping of my head. "Oo, I wonder how long he'll grieve you before crawling back to me," she cooed, getting another inch, making me worry.

"Won't that be the other way around?" I said, managing to rip her neck to the same distance as I was in, making her eyes widen. "That's reason number one why he likes me better than you. You want to know another reason, I can do this," I sent all the turmoil and fear I had gathered from the family, and shoved it at Alice, right before we ripped each other's heads of in sync, causing my world to go black.

Coal's POV

_Protect your mate, protect Bella, _I repeated in my head, and when Evangeline lifted the shield, I lifted her onto my back, catching the keys she threw at me.

"Where do you want me to take her?" I asked, drowning in her scent of freesias and strawberries.

"Back to the mansion, the fight is dying down, but she'll still need the protection, that is where my spell is the strongest." Evangeline said, before she cocked her head to the side, like she did whenever she listened to the trees.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a deep weight settling in my stomach at the look of horror on her face.

"Your sister," she said, running toward the clearing with the Riley on her heels. I craved to run after them, but the urge to protect Bella was stronger, so I headed off toward the get-away car was stashed.

When we reached it, I placed her on her feet and opened the passenger door, and she got in. When she did that, I leaned over her and clipped the belt into the holder, right before I was pulled away and thrown into a tree. "Edward!" Bella yelled, "STOP!"

Hands gripped me by my jacket, before I was staring into the red eyes of Edward Cullen. "Hello, you must be Emoward. I'm Coal, Bella's mate." I said, holding out my hand, before he threw me into another tree.

He grabbed me again, holding me three feet off the ground, saying "Any last words before I kill you?"

I looked up and tapped my chin as if I was thinking. "I have a question that I want you to answer." When he tightened his hands, I took that as a yes, "Have you seen Carlisle pissed as hell?"

When he frowned, I smiled, "Well, I get to make your wish come true, turn around…" He threw me into another tree while turning around, only managing to get clocked by Carlisle.

Carlisle spoke to me while he glared down at Edward. "Take Bella, go to the house."

I did, just as I slammed the car door closed, I heard a scream, followed by the sound of Edward's head coming off.

Charlotte's POV

The battle had thinned to us getting the runaways, so I took my time trying to find Peter, finding him next to Jasper, a pissed off Evangeline, as she lit Alice on fire, he watched as Silver's head fused together. When she opened her eyes, she nearly jumped out of his lap, but she saw the flames of Alice's remains, she smiled.

She turned back to Jasper to gloat, but when she caught his frustrated glare, she pouted, "At least I got her."

He wiped his hands down his face, "You got your head ripped off, do you realized how worried I was that she got you."

She rolled her eyes, before placing her hands on Jasper's head, "Jasper," she said, making Jasper look at her, "Just congratulate me with a hot make-out session and let us leave the fighting for tomorrow…wait, if we fight now, the faster we have the make-up sex, continue." She said, sitting down Indian-style and propping her head on her hands.

Jasper groaned in frustration, "Silver…"

"I forgive you, let's go back to the house." She jumped in saying, tugging him toward the direction of the house, when Esme stopped them.

"Oh, Silver, come over here!" she yelled, making Silver pout when she walked herself and Jasper back to where Esme stood with another newborn.

When Silver spotted the newborn, she jumped in happiness. "Bree!" she squealed, running to her and latching onto her with both arms and legs.

The newborn stared at her in irritation, "Hello again Silver, letting go of me anytime soon?"

"Nope," she said, but jumped off of her in five seconds to literally drag her to where Jasper was, "This is Jasper, my man." She said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Not. Here." Emmett said, as he and Rosalie came over to stand next to Esme.

"Seriously, Jasper, get control of Silver before she jumps you in front of all of us…" Carlisle said, enveloping Esme in his arms, before Evangeline froze, making all of us feel nervous.

Her next words chilled me to the bone, "The Volturi are coming."

Silver's POV

Suddenly Jasper gripped me tighter in his embrace, making it harder for me to grip Bree's hand in my own. I looked up at Jasper, but when I heard someone coming, I snapped to look at the intruding force.

Four figures entered the clearing, three males, one female, and when they revealed their faces, chills of fear and unease washed through me, quickly being replaced by calm, and I smiled gratefully at Jasper.

"It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch." The girl said, a slight grin embracing her face, although it was everything but kind. Sadistic, maybe.

Evangeline spoke, "It was, if it was a movie I'd go see it for just the carnage."

"Survivors?" The girl said, eyeing me and Bree, making me feel uneasy.

"Yes, they've agreed to join the family, in fact, Silver here fought with us." Carlisle spoke, his stiff posture belying the calm in his voice.

"We've offered them a second chance," Esme said, making Jane's smile slowly slide off her face.

"The Volturi don't offer second chances." She said, before looking over at the biggest one. "Demetri,"

Evangeline stiffened, before the ground shifted, making me grip Bree and Jasper tighter, before a female appeared suddenly between the Volturi and my new family.

The woman had blond hair that fell down well past her hips, and was dressed in a royal purple dress that outlined her curves and flowed out toward the bottom. When Jane and the guy next to her saw the woman, they stiffened.

"Hello Jane, Alec, Demetri…Felix." The woman said, before continuing. "You touch a hair on anybody's head in this state, and I will strike you down. I don't care if you are of my blood-line Jane…Alec, I won't hesitate. Leave, and give your mother my regards."

The woman turned to Charlie, who smiled, "**Andraste, how is the Dagda?"**

**The woman smiled, "He is well, he still wants you to come up there and actually see him once in a while, as well as that daughter you told him about."**

**Evangeline smiled, "Thanks for that Andraste, we all owe you one."**

**She smiled, "No need to thank me, I'll be going then, Goddess knows that you all will have enough surprises coming into your lives in the next couple of months. Fare thee well." She said before she disappeared, leaving everyone in silence, until I looked up at Jasper. **

"**About that make-up sex…"**


	13. Flashback

AN: I know you guys wanted more info for the huge gap in between chapters 10 and 12. Keep up with me, and I'll try to fill in the missing pieces.

Jasper's POV

_I felt her gaze burning as it stayed glued on my ass as I walked out the door, and while I tried not to drown in all the lust and, strangely, love and adoration, I tried to untangle the mixed feelings that I was feeling toward this strange female with the silver-blonde hair and the newborn-red eyes._

_Ever since hearing that Alice and Edward betrayed not only me and Bella, but the whole family, I thought that I would never feel the Bond that Carlisle and Esme, Peter and Charlotte, or Rosalie and Emmett felt toward each other__…__I must admit that me and Alice never felt even remotely close to the euphoria that those couples felt, but I forced away that nagging feeling of wrongness and tried to focus on Alice and her abundant shopping trips._

"_Hello__…__Jasper? Can you hear me?" her small, feminine voice asked, and the sound of snapping fingers drew me back to reality and out of my thoughts. The newborn stood in front of me, with her head cocked to the side, looking like a confused cat/dog. _

"_What?" I asked her, trying not to stray my gaze down to gaze at her fleshy lips. But when my gaze connected with hers, I felt myself get drug down into the smell and sight of her._

"_Are you okay? You look like you're either lost or thinking about something really hard." She spoke, a pale-colored brow crooking up, and I had to mentally shake my head for me to focus._

"_I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind." I said, taking in a huge amount of air, getting the smell of forest, elk, and her personal scent of bananas and Oreo cookies into my lungs, the latter making the vampire inside shiver in delight. "This way," I said, leading the way toward the herd of elk, and when she caught the scent herself, she smiled at me before sprinting toward it, being closely followed by yours truly._

_A short time later, she waited for me on a huge boulder overlooking the clearing that we Cullens usually used as a baseball field. "I came here for some sibling bonding time with my brother. I had graduated early and he wanted to celebrate by getting out of the house. Riley found us walking to the hotel after leaving a Barnes and Nobles." She said, tucking her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs._

_I grew confused. "I thought you said you were seventeen." I said while looking down at her._

"_I am, I got too smart for my class and my parents put me up a grade. I ended up graduating with Coal." She said, looking up at me, and then cocked her head to the side again. "What about you? How'd you end up like this?"_

_I didn't answer, and when the silence got too much for her, she smiled gently and softly patted my bicep, turning to look at the scenery. "How long have you been living with the Cullens?"_

_Safer with the topic, I sighed. "Around one-hundred and twenty years after my change, Alice found me and took me with her. She said that there was a better way of living. Not long after that, we found them, and then not long after that, we were welcomed fully into the Cullens."_

_Silence graced us for about ten minutes, before we started to head back to the house__…_

"Jasper," Silver asked, snapping her fingers in my face, bringing me out of my memories. We were lying down on the bed me and Alice had laid in, made love in, talked in, but now, with Silver, we could just lie there, no talking, and just absorb the feel of each other.

I could never do this with Alice, she either got bored, or wanted to talk, so we stopped doing this, and as I looked down at my true mate, I noted that Alice and I were never meant to be, she was just another Maria. "Yeah," I said, tugging her down and back into my arms, and decided to do something I haven't told since I moved in with the Cullens…"Just wondering if I should tell you my story…as an award for you surviving the battle with the newborns."

She made a scoffing sound, "I only battled and killed one vampire, and, may I add, that she wasn't a newborn…" She paused before continuing, "But I would love it for you to tell me your story." She tucked her face in the crook of my neck inhaling my scent before meeting my gaze.

"Okay, it was 1863, and I was in the south, escorting women and children out of a building, the Civil War had just ended, and since news traveled slow back then, a lot of people farther away from the war had no idea that the war had ended. It was then that I met my creator and two of her sisters." I paused, unused to not being talked over, but Silver, being Silver, kept quiet, nodded at me, and rubbed my arm in both support and a push to get me to continue with my story. "They started to talk amongst themselves, I didn't realize it then, but they were discussing which one was going to end up doing the deed of changing me. It ended up being Maria, the eldest, and when I woke up, I realized that I was dragged from one war to another.

"After a while, I realized that I had the ability to manipulate and feel other people's emotions, which led to me being one of Maria's favorites, and my ranking to become, once again, Major of the army," I paused again, not sure how she was going to take the next part. "She basically did what Victoria did, creating newborn after newborn to take over territory after territory of the South—" it was then that she interrupted.

"What did she do with the ones that came out of their first year?" she asked, almost delicately, as if it would set me off, and I kissed her forehead before continuing.

"That was what I was scared of telling you…when they came out of their first year…she had me kill them." When the words left my mouth, her entire frame froze, but when the silence dragged out, her body relaxed once again against mine.

"What about Peter and Charlotte, how did you meet them?" she asked, throwing a leg over my leg, hugging me tighter than she already was with her arms around my neck.

"I changed them both, they were both in Maria's army with me, after a while, I helped them escape, and not long after that, I left myself." I said, relief flooding my senses, and my hold on her tightened. "I basically lived with them, until Alice found me in a diner and dragged me off to meet this unknown family…well, only to me; she saw them daily in her visions, so it was like she knew them long before they knew her. The first vision she had was of Carlisle, the second one was of me."

"Well, it's good that you left the army, I don't like this Maria character very much." She said, kissing my cheek, and when she did, we heard Emmett downstairs, start to make kissing noises, which were quickly quieted by a loud smack by who I assumed could only be Rosalie.

We both laughed, before the door opened to revealed Evangeline, which I now knew as my mother, and I mentally questioned myself for not seeing it before. We both had familiar facial structure, the same blue eyes, and slightly blurred human memories of her taking care and playing with me when I was a child. The clearest being the last time I saw her before I left for the army. Father was absolutely furious, but she just looked at me with a knowing look, and hugged me, saying, "You got to do what you got to do. Be careful, hon."

She grinned gently to me before closing the door, "Can I talk to you Jazz, alone?"

When I nodded, Silver kissed me on my lips before leaving, closing the door behind her. I sat up, "What is it, Eve?" I asked, patting the bed next to me, which she took.

"About what I said in the clearing…" she started, but I cut her off, throwing an arm across her shoulders and drawing her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it before, I guess I buried all the happy memories to survive what I was going through, what with Maria and all." I kissed her temple, before continuing, "And I'm sorry to say that Esme has taken the role of mother for me, it's been too long for me to change that."

She nodded, laughing, "I am too, I wouldn't want to be under the wrath that is Esme Cullen, and besides, she already lost two kids today. I don't want to take another one from her." She stood, "I'll leave for you to enjoy your mate, oh and one more thing before I go," she pulled off her ring and gave it to me. "Your father bought me three wedding rings, so I thought that when you guys eventually tie the knot, say in about an hour, on that boulder you guys were at the first night you guys met, sunset." She said, winking, mouthing, 'she left the house', she continued, "You'll have something from both me and your father with you and Silver at all times forever. Even though Esme has taken the role of mother, I didn't say that I wouldn't be your guys' spoiling aunt. Well bye," she said, leaving the room, just as Silver leaped into the room, jumping on the bed and hugging me from behind.

"So, Jasper, I have a proposition for you," she said, eyeing the ring that I still had in my palm.

"Go for it, I'm all ears." I said, pulling her into my lap, keeping the ring out of range for her.

"Who do you think will walk me down the aisle? Coal, Carlisle, or Emmett." She said, pushing me down onto the mattress so the ring was in easier height.

"Coal definitely; he is your flesh-and-blood brother. The real question is who'll be your bridesmaids? Oh, what about maid-of-honor?" I said, in a mock-terror voice.

She still couldn't get the ring, so she distracted me the only way she knew how, slamming her mouth against mine, and, sadly, it worked, my ring-barring arm lowered to wrap around her waist, and when I did that, she snapped her arm back to snatch it out of my hand, flying out the door, all the while laughing evilly.

"You demon," I said, shocked that she managed to thwart me. I ran after her, managing to find her (with some help from the others), at the exact location that Evangeline had told me: the boulder where we first really talked, the sun just about to caress the horizon, setting the sky in pinkish-purple hues, and I found her right beside the boulder.

When she caught sight of me, she crooked her finger at me, and, willingly, I followed, then, when I got to her, she gave me back the ring, gripping my right hand with her left. "Propose, my man." She said, and I rolled my eyes, grinning, but doing what she did.

I lowered down to my knee, just like I did with Alice almost fifty years ago, but instead of almost vibrating with anticipation, Silver was calm, and quietly waited until I managed to squeeze out the words, "Silver LaFleur,"

She grinned, unable to tear her gaze from mine, "Yes, Jasper,"

I smiled at her cockiness, "Will you please be my wife?"

She tapped her chin as if thinking, "An eternity with Jasper Whitlock, I don't think my existence can get any better than that, yes, Jazz, I will marry you," she said, pulling me up for another five-minute make-out session.

The flash of a camera broke us apart, that and the seemingly endless "Awwww!" that came from seven of the twelve people there.

One was Emmett, and I was surprised when Silver blurted out, "Oh, like you could have done any better, Emmett."

He scoffed, "I have done that better a thousand times, haven't I Rosie?"

"I don't know, I think that one blew your best out of the water, Emmy-Bear." She said, and making everyone else make sounds and comments, Bella and Coal yelled simultaneously, "BURN!"

AN: Thank-you guys for reviewing, although some, I shall not say who…you know who you are, do not know the use and fun of FLASHBACKS, which I will do in the next chapter as well, only this time in Bella's POV, to illustrate her and Coal's bonding experience, see I didn't leave you hanging. Review. Review. Review.


	14. Flashback Take 2

**AN:**** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just went through a whole crap-load of stuff I had to do, I hope you enjoy, and with my imagination running thin, tell me what you guys want in the next couple of chapters, and the perfect ending. Review after!**

**Coal's POV**

**I held Bella in my arms on the couch in the living-room as we watched Evangeline, Esme, Rosalie, and Silver look through wedding magazines. Silver's face was completely shining with excitement and love, and couldn't help but look at Jasper every five seconds as he, Emmett and Riley played 'Call of Duty' on the plasma. Bella laughed at the snarky comments that they shouted out while trying not to get shot.**

**Although the entire family is doing well, considering they had to kill two vampires they thought were family, we rarely saw Carlisle anymore outside of hunting trips. I know he killed Edward, but other than that, he looked like he was constantly in his own little world.**

"**Okay everybody, family meeting." The voice of Carlisle Cullen drifted into the room from where he was, leaning against the door-jam, and, like magic, the T.V. turned off, game paused, and everyone took a place on either the huge 'L' shaped couch, the love seat, or, in Silver's case, on Jasper's lap on the recliner.**

**Carlisle sighed before continuing. "We need to talk about what happened at the battle." He said while gripping Esme against his side.**

**And that's where the memories poured in…**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_**We just got welcomed into the family, and the guilt was eating at me the way I had reacted to Bella's blood, no matter how many times Silver told me not to blame myself.**_

_**I was in the infamous Cullen 'library' when the small slip of a human walked in, a thick book clasped in her hands. She was shocked that I was in there with her, but nodded at me and continued at what she was doing, and as she gently placed the book back onto a shelf, I was beside her, on my knees, muttering my sincerest apologies.**_

_**She knelt beside me, making me look up at her before speaking. "I forgive you,"**_

_**Those three words saved me my sanity, and Silver, hearing the entire exchange, even with her 24/7 Jasper Watch, just smiled at me as she followed Jasper outside for a hunt. Yeah right, she probably will take the chance to look at his abs.**_

"_**How about a dinner date, so I can get to know you better?" I said as I led her out of the room, and when she said yes, I felt hope for the first time in a year.**_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"—**any more questions?" Carlisle spoke, breaking into my barrier and bringing me back into reality. I didn't feel worry, Bella would tell me later, so I shook my head with the rest of the household, and Carlisle and Esme left the room together.**

**Bella's POV**

**Coal is so much better than the Dickward. I love him like I never did Edward, and even though Jacob still tried to get me to pick him instead of Coal, I finally felt at home with Coal, and Silver is the sister I never had, and she is the perfect match for Jasper, even if she was all 'stalker' mode when she first came here, and I absolutely love her personality, she was, without a doubt, the loudest of the two, but she was bringing out a side of Jasper I've never seen before. Yet, she could still be quiet and calculating, reminding me of a cat…or Auntie Evie.**

"**Bella, would you like to go out tonight?"**

**I looked over at Coal and nodded with a smile, "Sure, what are we doing?" I asked, feeling Silver's gaze on me from across the room, the game unpaused, and the sounds of the new Cullen family went on.**

**He smiled before speaking, "You'll have to find out."**

**As he said that, Silver sighed, "Just hope you change her brother, no more teasing."**

"**Shut up Silver," We said in unison.**

**Silver's POV**

**I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married… this continued in my head ever since the proposal, and my smile hasn't left since then.**

"**Honey, you need to calm down before that smile stays on your face permanently." Jasper said, from the chair in the corner of the room, a thick book, no doubt about the Civil War, lay perched on his lap.**

"**Well, I know something that will keep me from smiling, but, you know, you have refused up until after the wedding, a female has needs, Jasper Whitlock, I need at least one a day. You are slacking on your duties." I said, taking the book away from him and sitting in his lap.**

**He sighed before getting a determined look on his face. "Sil," he said, flashing to the bed and laying me down on it before continuing. "I refuse to penetrate you until after our wedding,"**

"**Come on, please!" I whined, gripping his shoulders and dragging him down until he was flush against me.**

"**Honey, I said I refused to penetrate," he said, chucking off my top and bra, the meaning sinking into me. **

"**Oh," I said, making him repeat me with a mischievous smirk on his face. He took off my bottoms and licked his lips at the sight of no underwear.**

"**I have gotten myself a naughty one, haven't I?" he said, spreading my thighs open and looked up at me. "You won't forget this," **

"**I won't either," a voice came from the door.**

**We both snapped up to glare at the intruder.**

"**God damn it…"**

**AM: Yes, a cliffy. Enjoy this chapter, because with school approaching, I might not have the time I have on my hands like I do now, and remember, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
